Redemption
by Captain Possum
Summary: At the end of the day and beginning of the night, Maramal meets a visitor who wishes to receive advice. Obliging, he learns more than the traveller intended.


**READ THIS: **This story does contain minor spoilers about the Dawnguard DLC, and although it's nothing drastic and very early on in the quest line, if you don't want anything spoiled don't read this. If you could review and give me feedback, however, it would be much appreciated as I haven't done any writing for a while and this is my first Skyrim fic… Thanks!

…

Maramal lowered his hands as the temple and the world outside descended into a peaceful and silent night. Strangely, he preferred it this way- contrary to popular belief, Maramal was not as forthcoming and loud on his own than he was while spreading the will of Mara around Riften. Checking over his lady's shrine once more, he walked over to the entrance and made sure the doors were firmly locked. He didn't like locking the temple- in case any lost or troubled soul wished to seek his advice- but with the recent burst in vampire attacks he had no choice but to introduce stronger security measures.

Lifting his hands to the door to secure the lock, he felt a force from the other side pushing against him, and he took a step back as a cloaked figure gingerly advanced into the isle.  
"You- You're a priest of Mara, right? You're meant to help people?"  
Sensing the traveller's desperation, Maramal found himself unable to turn her away. "Mara will help any of her children in need. Why don't you come inside?" Gladly accepting the offer, the unnamed individual lowered her hood and strode to the front of the temple, sitting on the front row of seats.

"What is your name, my daughter?" Sitting next to her, the priest could definitely tell now she was a dark elf, although her eyes glowed an eerie shade of red and orange.  
"I'd rather not give names; I hope you don't think I'm being rude." She paused and looked him square in the face "I'm here to make a confession, I need advice and I didn't know where else to go. Will you take the time to listen?"  
"By Lady Mara's grace, I will do what I can to help you." He looked at her face again and noticed she seemed uneasy whenever he mentioned his Goddesses' name. Confused as to why, he admitted to himself he was intrigued by what her 'confession' would entail. Inhaling deeply, the elf began;

"Many months ago, I travelled. Out of necessity, mind you. While on my travels I stopped at Dawnstar and-" She slapped her thigh and let out a frustrated grunt "I'm off subject already, that isn't relevant!"  
Slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, Maramal blinked a few times before reassuring the visitor, "Her Benevolence is patient. Start from wherever you feel is right."  
"Please, stop the... the Mara nonsense" Before he could feel offended, she started again; "I was a traveller, and I stopped off at Dawnstar for a night because I'd been caught out in a blizzard. I met a priest. A priest of Mara, like you. He was called- Well, his name isn't important… but he needed help and so I helped him because that was the kind of thing I used to do" She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes like she was trying to remember something, like she'd planned this speech to the letter and was trying to recount it all. "Well, I helped him with…never mind that, and afterwards he offered his services to me as a companion. Honestly, I didn't want him with me, but if he didn't come along he would've just spent the rest of his days… the rest of his days…" Her eyes glazed over and for a second she looked like she was somewhere completely different, watching a scene from afar. She blinked twice and sighed, "I don't think I can do this."  
"Don't feel as if you are being rushed, Mara will-" The traveller narrowed her eyes at the mention of Her "-I will listen."

She stood up and began pacing in front of him, using hand gestures while she spoke "…If he didn't come with me, he would have spent the rest of his days living in a horrible looking temple gradually going mad because he felt so guilty. Like me. Minus the temple of course." Scoffing at her own statement, she carried on, her words gaining pace as she went "And so he came with me. It was difficult, I'll admit. Sometimes I didn't agree with his unwavering faith of '_Her Benevolence_', sometimes he'd just work himself into a stupor and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day, sometimes we'd both get nightmares and wake up screaming … sometimes I think he-" Glancing over to check if Maramal was still listening, she squirmed slightly at his intent expression. "The fact is, it was hard but worth it in the end. I honestly liked him and I can't say that about every person I meet. I even thought- maybe for moment- I'd be able to…" Eyes fazing away from the world again, it seemed she was talking more to herself now than the priest in front her. "It was great until he found out."

"Found out what, my daughter?" Maramal leaned forwards slightly, interlocking his fingers.  
"That I was… No, stop trying to get it out of me! That isn't the confession!" Scowling, she stopped pacing and stood directly in front of the shrine "I feel guilty, priest. When he found out, he was angry. Partly because he now knew that I was… hmm, never mind… and partly because he thought I didn't trust him enough to tell the truth. But by the Gods, what was I meant to say? How could I have told him?" Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she sat down next to him again. Maramal almost felt tired watching her move around so much. "He was angry- understandably- and left. Then I got angry because I thought he would have understood. Agh, what was I thinking! Nobody ever understands. Nobody. But I'd been alone before, and I could do it again. I went adventuring on my own… a place called Dimhollow Crypt, ever heard of it? I was still angry myself, so I cleared out the damn place no problem. Then I met somebody else. Strange circumstances, but she needed help and so I helped her, just like him. I took her to her home, - a huge castle, no doubt! - and met her father."

Watching her face crinkle up, Maramal knew they were getting close to the point of her coming here. He didn't touch her, but gave her a sympathetic nod. "And this is where it all went wrong?"  
"If we ignore the fact my only good friend had disowned me, yes." The wanderer grimaced, but continued "And this woman, the one I helped, her father offered me something. I can't tell you what, but for me, if I took it, there was almost no going back. I'd never be able to see my old friend, that's for certain. And… and I knew it was wrong, but I chose to take his offer anyway, because I was still scorned" Her voice was scarcely a whisper now, "I've done something terrible, priest. I've thrown away my only friend because some man I barely knew offered me what I thought was control, power. People like me adore power, you know? I've sinned. What am I meant to do?" She bit her lip, and for a second Maramal could have sworn he saw fangs and- no, he didn't want to believe it but it made sense. The glowing eyes, the evasive manner in which she spoke about why her friend had left her, '_People like me_'…

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Startled eyes met calm ones, and for a second she was speechless "I-I, no I'm not! How could you even-" He continued to bore into her until she closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. There was no getting out of this for her and she recognised it, her next outburst a torrent of pleading sentences, "Please… please you have understand this isn't what I wanted. Even after all this time the mere thought of drinking blood makes me sick, but I need it… the hunger is insatiable. I can't explain how I was turned but I've been like this for so long and… That priest, my friend? He's the best thing that's happened to me in over a hundred years. I need help. I want to live again."

Mara taught him mercy and acceptance, but even for him this was a lot to take in. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. She was a vampire, fed off the blood of innocents. A monster. But the way her eyes begged for assistance… how could those be the eyes of a _thing_?

"You've preyed on innocents. I can't ignore that. But Mara preaches forgiveness, and She believes everybody deserves a second chance. I may be able to help you, child" Walking over to a nearby shelf, he brought over parchment, an inkwell and quill. Writing something down, the woman behind him leaned slightly over his shoulder, practically shaking. "Here you are. Go to Morthal, and speak to a man named Falion; I hear he is an expert in all things undead. I can't guarantee you a cure, but it's a start." He handed the paper over into uneasy hands, and watched as she slowly opened and shut her mouth.

"…I don't know what to say. No, wait, I do. Do you promise never to tell a soul about-"  
"I promise, as long as you agree to stop converting with the group you mentioned earlier. I'm not a fool; they must be the ones behind the recent vampire attacks. You don't belong there." The wayfarer offered him a small, sad smile and looked at him with those terrible, terrible eyes.

"Unfortunately it isn't that easy, but I'll try. Thank you. Maybe I should start praying to Mara more often." Turning on her heel she cradled the paper in her hands like a delicate child and began walking towards the huge wooden doors, the priest not failing to notice the slight spring in her step. She stopped briefly and turned her head to the side.

"I need to find my friend before I… if I find him, I'll bring him here. I mentioned he was a priest of Mara, right? He'd love it here. I'll make it up to him. His name's Erandur, I think you'll like him too" Reaching the door but pausing again, she decided to add one more sentence before she entered the veil of night.

"Ah, and my name is Virani. I'll be back, priest."

Maramal called out the blessings of Mara as she closed the door, but he felt Virani most likely wouldn't hear him. Never mind, she said she'd be back. And personally, he hoped the friend she'd mentioned so many times in her haphazard confession would arrive too. Finally locking the door, he lowered his hood and retired to his bed. His sleep was restless with the worry that he had done the wrong thing by letting the bloodsucker free, but he had a feeling in the recesses of his consciousness that possibly giving her a second chance is what Mara desired.

He would see.


End file.
